Other Kinds of Entanglements
by iluvbb
Summary: An ordinary evening turns into another kind of...entanglement.


Hola. It's been a while since I've written one of these. I should do it more often :) lol. Enjoy.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD D

Other Kinds of Entanglements

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Golden orange hues trickled in through the vertical blinds. The sunlight sparkled in twinkles on Clare's auburn curls that were strewn out on Eli's lap. Eli's nimble fingers tangled around her tendrils. His gaze drifted from the movie they were watching to Clare's soft features. Those blue eyes, solemn, were glued to the TV. He drew his index finger away from its previous home to run down her arm. The gentle touch flowed from her arm to her shoulder, to her neck, and very close to her breast. Clare shifted to look at Eli.

"Someone's not interested in the movie is he?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Whoever could you be referring to? Certainly not I." Eli's eyes gleamed with trouble.

"Hmmmm…I'm not sure. Maybe George, behind you." Clare giggled.

"I knew there was someone else," He snapped his fingers in a disappointed joking fashion, "Does that mean I can't do this anymore?"

Eli pressed his lips to hers, biting her lower lip in the process. Clare let out a squeal of delight.

"I guess I'll have to let George know the bad news." She said breathlessly.

"Why tell him when we could show him."

"What did you have in mind sir?"

"Oh I don't know…"

Eli swooped Clare into his arms bridal style and bounded up the stairs to her room. He dropped her gracefully on her bed.

"You are so lucky no one's home." Clare wore a smug expression, knowing what was coming next.

Eli's mouth hungrily attached itself to her collar bone. He left a wet trail of kisses where her flesh was exposed. Clare redirected his attention to her mouth. He pushed his tongue through, not bothering to ask for permission. Clare wound her arms around his neck, pulling the both of them down onto the brightly colored comforter. Her tiny fingers found their way under his gray t-shirt and grazed his skin. Eli felt a shiver of delight run down his spine. He broke away from Clare's mouth long enough to remove his shirt.

He leaned down, barely a centimeter from Clare's lips, "Why are you still fully clothed?"

Clare snorted a laugh and pushed against his chest so she could sit up. With quick work her shirt was gone as well.

"So it's a sports bra day, I see." Eli grinned.

Clare casually glanced down at her green and black stripped sports bra, "Well so it is. Maybe you should help me take it off."

"You don't have to ask twice my lady."

He tucked his fingers under the cotton material and pulled upwards, releasing her breasts from their clothed entrapment. Eli eyed her hungrily, his lips attacked the pale pinkish skin of her nipple. Clare closed her eyes, moans lacing her breath. His teeth biting the soft flesh. They left a dark red mark on her nipple. Eli kissed her breasts once more and then redirected his kisses in a southward direction. Her breath hitched as he neared her hips.

Eli looked up at Clare as he stroked between her legs. The sensation caused Clare's hips to buck upwards. Eli grinned slyly at her reaction. He entwined his pointer fingers in the belt loops of her jeans, "I want these off you."

"As you wish."

Clare pushed herself off the bed and stood in front of him, slowly unbuttoned her jeans. She pushed the tight material down her slender legs. She stood before Eli in nothing but a pair of hip hugging panties.

"Now sir, I think it's you who is over dressed." Clare placed her hands on her hips expectantly.

Eli shook his lustful gaze from Clare to his own jeans that were becoming painfully uncomfortable.

He started unbuttoning the torturous garment, however his hand were met with her dainty fingertips. His zipper clicked down and her small hand expertly slid under his boxers where his member was gladly waiting for her. Clare stroked him with a whispery touch causing Eli to grab her by the waist. He rose to his feet and pushed her up against the nearest wall. He pushed her legs apart, moving her panties to the side, plunged two fingers in her. With a pleasurable moan, her head hit the wall with a light thud.

Clare's hands pushed the rest of Eli's pants and boxers down. She grabbed his member, pumping it up and down. Both gasped for air at the relishing of their needs being met. Clare rubbed her thumb over his tip. Cool liquid was making its way down his flesh.

Eli retracted his fingers making Clare gasp. He licked his fingers, savoring the taste of her womanhood. With swift movement, he removed her from her panties and kneeled in front of her. His tongue swooped in to taste her own warm liquid dripping from between her legs. Clare reached out to grab something to steady herself from her trembling knees. She tangled one hand in his hair and the other found the bookshelf next to her. Eli's sucking on her clit nearly toppled her over. She could hardly keep her voice down.

"E…Eli…I need you in…m..me." Her voiced wavered, trying to put the words together.

His warm retreated momentarily to retrieve a non descriptive box from her dresser.

"Ribbed, Fire and Ice, Her Pleasure….?" Eli asked innocently.

"Just pick one!" Clare whispered sharply.

Throwing the box down, he ripped the seal off and slide on the condom. Eli pounced on Clare, pushing himself gently into her.

"Ohhhh." Clare bit into his shoulder.

Eli grunted, "Put your legs around my waist."

She obliged, doing a little jump to do so. Eli thrusted himself deeper into her folds. He sucked on her neck leaving a mark from him for the world to see. They set a rhythm, pounding into the wall time after time.

Clare mumbled Eli's name over and over, finally releasing a primal yell. Eli wasn't far behind her.

"Clare." His head slacked putting his forehead against hers.

Clare took in a couple of deep breaths before gasping out, "That…was…amazing. I…love you."

"And I love you." Eli closed his eyes and kissed her gently.

Without releasing his hold on her, he picked her up from her wall support. Clare tiredly leaned her head on his shoulder. Eli walked the both of them to the bed, where he slowly pulled out of Clare, giving her one last moment of thrill.

He rolled off the used condom and threw it in the trashcan near her desk. Hastily, he found his way back to Clare, wrapping himself around her. She snuggled closer into his hold.

After a moment of silence to regain their bearings Eli suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Clare?"

"Hmmm?" Sleepy eyes gazed curiously at him.

"Do you think George knows he doesn't stand a chance with you now?"

"Eli?" Clare casually propped her head up, resting it on her head.

"Yes love?"

"Shut up." She slapped his arm playfully.

"Yes ma'am." He laughed and pulled her closer.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDD

R&R please!


End file.
